


New Jersey Boys

by Spnislife666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom!Frank - Freeform, Fingering, Frerard, M/M, Rough Sex, Top!Frank, bottom!gee, sub!gee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank goes to get a new tattoo and meets the mysteriously attractive Gerard way. Months later, they meet again and make up for lost time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Jersey Boys

Frank walked into the tattoo parlour having made up his mind about his new tattoo. He had always wanted the word 'Halloween' written across his knuckles in ink, and now that he was over 18, nothing could stop him. Despite Mrs Iero threatening to cut him off, Frank was desperate for new ink. He figured that he'd just hide it with gloves for a while and come to a more permanent solution later on. 

Frank already had a fair bit of ink for his age, it helped that he knew the owner of the shop who was a regular in the bar where frank picked up shifts sometimes. A scorpion was tattooed on one side of his neck, and two birds rested near his hips.

When frank approached the front desk (well, more a table littered with paperwork and drawings), no one was there. Normally, there was at least one artist there, or the scary looking girl who manned the 'desk'. 

"Hello?", Frank called out, slightly confused and disappointed that he wouldn't be getting a tattoo if no one was around to do it. 

Suddenly a head popped up from behind the desk. The first thing that Frank noticed was a mop of bright red hair. Frank had never seen this guy before, he was sure that he would have remembered a face like that. This guy had light hazel eyes, pale skin and a slightly turned up nose, all finished with the messy red hair. This guy was beautiful. 

"Hi, sorry I didn't hear you come in, how can I help?", this guy asked in a voice that was a little high pitched but in a cute way. 

"Errr...", Frank had almost forgotten why he was there, having been so distracted by the hot stranger. "Oh yeah, is Lou in?"

"He's just on a break, he should be back in about half an hour", hot guy smiled. He was awfully polite compared to the normal staff. Frank was used to dealing with a whole load of "fuck off" and such from the usual lady. 

"Oh, ok thanks", Frank turned to walk out. He could always come back another day and his train home was in an hour, definitely not enough time to get a tattoo if he had to wait around for too long.

"Hey, you could always wait here?", he offered. 

"I've got a train to catch...", Frank mumbled. 

"I could give you a lift home if you wanted?". So hot stranger was nice as well as cute. Or maybe just a psychopathic serial killer in need of fresh meat. Either way, Frank usually didn't get into the cars of guys he just met. 

"Why would you do that for me?", Frank asked, trying to determine his motive. 

"Because you looked so sad when you thought you couldn't get a tattoo and I couldn't let you leave like that", he laughed. Maybe he was just a nice person. 

"Ok, thanks", Frank sat down on a chair at the side of the room. He could always change his mind later.

"What's your name?", hot guy asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm?", Frank responded, having not quite heard. He may or may not have been daydreaming about bending hot stranger over that desk and-

"What's your name?", he asked again, with an amused smirk on his face. The corner of his mouth was pulled up slightly, and a tiny dimple was visible. Frank decided that no one that cute was a serial killer. 

"Oh, uh Frank".

"Frank", hot guy said as though he was testing the name out. "I like it".

"Uh thanks", Frank blushed. Why was he blushing? It's not like this guy had said anything embarrassing, but Frank could barely look at him without blushing. 

"I'm Gerard by the way, if you're interested", hot guy added. So hot guy had an equally hot name. Frank had never met a Gerard before but there's a first time for everything. 

"Hi Gerard", Frank muttered.

"Hi Frank", Gerard giggled. Oh lord, how was something so adorable allowed to be legal. Frank felt himself staring at Gerard, trying to work out what was so cute about him. 

They went back to waiting in silence. Gerard's face was screwed up with intense concentration, his tongue poking out of his mouth a little as he moved his pen. 

"What are you doing?", Frank asked before he could stop himself. 

"What? Oh, just paperwork", Gerard said shiftily.

"Really? You look pretty invested in a bit of paperwork", Frank commented cynically. 

Gerard chuckled and held his hands up. "You got me. I'm drawing".

"Can I see?", Frank asked, before realising that had sounded intrusive and drawings were quite personal things. "Wait, you don't have to show me".

"It's okay, I'm just doodling because I'm a little bored", Gerard explained. 

He held up the scrap of paper which he had been drawing on. There was a tiny anchor with the letter 'N' and 'J' on either side. 

"Are you from New Jersey?", Frank asked.

"Yeah, I just moved here, so new job, new place, new everything. It's kind of lonely", Gerard pouted, making Frank laugh. It was more of a giggle actually, leaving Frank confused because he never normally giggled over hot red headed men. 

"You don't know anyone in the area?". When Gerard shook his head, Frank felt sad for him. This guy was genuinely nice and Frank knew what loneliness felt like. 

"You should go to this bar downtown, it's called 'The Roadhouse'. It sounds shitty, but the beer's cheap, there are good bands playing all the time and the people are really friendly", Frank suggested.

"Ok thanks, maybe I will", Gerard grinned. 

A door slammed and a fat, heavily tattooed man walked into the shop. 

"Frank! What are you doing here?", Lou shouted, beaming at his favourite customer.

"I wanted some more ink, inspiration struck so I'm here".

Lou waved him through to a darker room in the corner. 

"You can have a break now Gerard, I know you don't like the needles!", Lou yelled into the other room. 

"Ok, I'll be back soon", came a shout. 

Frank heard the door slam again, leaving just Lou and frank. 

"So what do you want today Frankie?".

Frank did so desperately want his knuckles done but now he wanted something more. He jumped up and ran back towards the front desk, grabbing the scrap of paper that Gerard had been drawing on. Frank had also grown up in New Jersey, so could relate to Gerard's fear of new places, but wanted this tattoo as a reminder that things always got better. Frank liked to remember where he had come from and having this tattoo meant that home was never far away.

Frank thrust the drawing at Lou, who cleaned up his tattoo gun and studied the drawing. When asked where he wanted his latest addition, Frank pointed to a spot on his bicep and sat back in the chair. 

The familiar buzz of the gun sent Frank into a peaceful dream world in order to distract him from the sharp scratching sensation. After barely any time, it was done. Just as Lou was putting film over the tattoo, Gerard walked back into the shop. 

"Have you finished? Is it safe to look?", Gerard wandered into the room, with his eyes half covered with his fingers. Frank found himself staring at Gerard's long fingers, imagining the things he could do with them. 

"All done", said lou, handing Frank some cream. "You know what to do iero".

"Thanks lou", Frank called, rising from the chair and following Gerard to the desk. Frank handed over his money and waited patiently for Gerard to get his bag. They walked out onto the road and Gerard led Frank to his car. 

Frank climbed inside and they set off in silence. After a while, Gerard switched on the radio, attempting to fill the awkward silence. When Black Flag started blaring, Frank chuckled and mouthed the lyrics. Gerard noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"You like black flag?", Gerard asked.

"Fuck yeah", Frank laughed. Gerard shook his head and laughed too.

"What?", asked Frank.

"Nothing... It's just... Nothing", Gerard smiled to himself. 

"Ok then", Frank shrugged, staring out the window. 

After some dodgy directions, they pulled up outside frank's apartment building.

"Well, thanks for the ride", frank smiled, climbing out of the car. 

"You're very welcome", Gerard grinned. "Frank, what I was going to say was... You look hot when you swear, and I think I liked it a little too much".

Frank stared at Gerard, mouth open wide in shock. Then, the cheeky bastard winked and sped away in his car, leaving Frank gazing after him. What the fuck just happened?

 

2 months later:

Frank groaned as he jumped on the train to work. He had had the worst day of his life. First of all, his alarm didn't go off, making him miss the bus to college, meaning that he missed an important lecture. Then, he had clumsily tripped down a flight of stairs and was convinced that he had a broken ankle. He had then fallen asleep back at his apartment, making him late for work. Now to make everything worse, the trains were running late so he would miss the first half of his shift. And his evening fun would consist of talking to drunk strangers, listening to shitty new bands fresh from high school and trying not to be mugged on the way home. 

He stumbled into the bar, appearing more drunk than the locals. 

"Where the fuck have you been Iero? Lindsey had to cover you, so she's not happy with you, and neither am I!", Ray shouted when Frank made his way behind the bar. 

"Yeah sorry, trains were late", Frank mumbled, trying to avoid any conversation with his pain in the ass boss, Ray.

Ray grumbled something and walked away, leaving Frank to man the bar single handed. Frank rushed around trying to keep the customers happy, pouring drinks all over the place. He didn't even get a break since he was late, so his ankle hurt pretty bad. 

Frank was bent over the counter, cleaning some glasses when he saw someone sit in a bar stool out of the corner of his eye. 

"What can I get you?", Frank asked without looking up. 

"Whatever you recommend", a voice replied. The voice sounded familiar, slightly high pitched, a little nasally... Shit!

Frank swung his head round when he realised who had just sat at the bar. There sat Gerard, his hair still as red as ever, grinning smugly across the bar. 

"Hey stranger", Gerard smiled.

Frank just made an annoyed huffing noise and made up a drink for him. Honestly, Frank was pissed. He didn't think that it was fair to leave Frank so flustered, then not see him again. 

"Thanks", Gerard said, examining his drink after Frank slid it rather aggressively to him. "What is this then?"

"Vodka, coke and orange juice with a shot of lime tequila"

Gerard sniffed the drink gingerly. "Is it good?"

"No fucking clue. Made it up", Frank muttered. 

Gerard laughed and took a swig. His face screwed up in a way that Frank couldn't help but laugh at. Shaking his head, Gerard spluttered and set the glass down.

"That's disgusting", he spat. 

"Good", Frank smirked. He walked away to the other end of the bar to serve another customer, leaving Gerard alone. 

"Have I done something to upset you?", Gerard asked as Frank passed.

"Gerard, I'm really busy, I haven't got time to chat", Frank snapped. 

"What time do you get off?"

"About midnight. Why?"

"Let's have a drink after your shift", Gerard said. It made Frank angry that he just assumed that he would be up for that, despite having shown barely any interest in Gerard. Gerard didn't need to know about all of the times that Frank had thought about him whilst having sex with his boyfriend. 

"Fine", Frank hurried off to get more glasses from the back. 

The shift passed slowly, with Frank constantly keeping one eye on Gerard. He was talking to people, making friends which made Frank feel kind of happy as he had told Gerard to come to the bar.

Finally, Frank stepped out from behind the bar and joined Gerard at midnight. 

"What did you want to talk about?", Frank asked. He was genuinely curious as to why Gerard was paying him so much attention when they didn't know each other very well.

"I just wanted to say hello. I mean, you told me to come in here and now I see why. But, I wanted to see you again... You stuck in my head", Gerard explained.

"I tried to find you. I went to the tattoo place a few times but you were never there so I figured you had moved away or were avoiding me", Frank argued.

"I had to go away to see my brother for a bit, but I'm back now. And I'd like to see you some more, if you want?"

Frank reached over the counter and pulled out a bottle of coke. He took the cap off and wrapped his lips around the top, taking a sip. He put the bottle down on the counter then noticed that Gerard was staring at him with a gaping mouth. 

"What?", he asked, nervously rubbing his face.

"I just... You're such a tease Frank", Gerard muttered.

"What? A tease? Me? Sorry...", Frank was blushing furiously now. 

"I don't want you to stop", Gerard leaned in so that their faces were close together. 

Frank had no idea how to reply. In an instant, any hope of a witty comeback had been obliterated under Gerard's hazel gaze. 

So he didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned in and kissed Gerard. Their lips met, moving softly together and the rest of the bar faded away. 

Breathlessly, Frank pulled away. 

"Gerard... I have a boyfriend... I can't-"

Gerard leant in and kissed Frank's jaw, moving to his neck then nibbling on his ear. Frank gasped, knowing that this was wrong but not quite able to stop it. Because it felt right. Gerard knew exactly what to do to get Frank riled up but this felt perfect to Frank. Any guilty thoughts of his boyfriend were shoved aside in the touch of Gerard's lips.

"Mmm frankie, I want you so bad", Gerard mumbled, running his hands over Frank's chest. Chills danced up Frank's spine as Gerard's words took effect. Frank knew he was done for.

"Let's get out of here then", Frank whispered, grabbing Gerard's hand and leading him outside.

Gerard steered them towards his car and started up the engine. He sped the car away from the bar and raced to his apartment. Frank was getting needy, showing it as he ran his hands up his thighs. He palmed his growing erection through his jeans, hoping Gerard wouldn't notice. 

"Hey hey, stop frankie. The only hands on you tonight will be mine", Gerard ordered. 

Worried that he wouldn't be able to resist, Frank sat on his hands. Gerard's knuckles grew white on the steering wheel, he wanted Frank so bad... He kept shooting longing glances at Frank who just say there staring innocently back. 

Luckily for them both, they arrived at Gerard's fairly quickly. Gerard was beginning to think that he would have to pull the car over and take Frank in the backseat. Maybe another time...

They practically ran inside, constantly touching each other, crashing through the hallway. Gerard pulled out a key and shut the door after them, only to be slammed up against it a moment later by an eager Frank. Frank pushed his tongue into Gerard's mouth, holding him against the door with a strong grip that surprised Gerard. 

When Gerard groaned against him, Frank loosened his hold, giving Gerard opportunity to pull him towards the bed. They tore at each other's clothes, ripping them away and throwing them in various directions. 

Frank wasn't sure how this was going to work until Gerard looked him straight in the eye and said "fuck me frankie".

Frank was amazed that he didn't drop dead and go to heaven at that minute. He felt a huge wave of lust flow though him, settling in his stomach. 

He pushed Gerard onto the bed and ran his hands all over him, feeling everything. Gerard moaned in his ear, making Frank grab his ankles and drag him closer. He wrapped Gerard's legs around his waist and lifted up his hips. Frank grabbed some lube and whilst watching Gerard writhe underneath him, slicked his length and fingers. Frank slowly pushed one finger inside of Gerard, eliciting a soft moan. 

"Oh frankie, please", gasped Gerard, not quite sure what he was asking for. He wanted anything that Frank would give him, he just wanted more. 

Frank added another finger, making Gerard thrust to push them deeper inside of him. Frank growled and added a third finger, desperate to get inside of Gerard as soon as possible. 

"Please, I'm ready frankie... Fuck me", Gerard begged. 

"F...fuck gee", Frank whined, rolling a condom onto his length. 

Frank leaned down and kissed Gerard before sliding in. Gerard lost it then, head thrown back on the pillow, hands splayed out on the sheets, eyes squeezed shut.

Frank thrusted gently into him, letting Gerard get used to the feeling of Frank inside him. 

"Uh Frank... Ah", Gerard moaned. "Fuck me... Harder... Don't be gentle... F-frankie please."

Frank thrusted hard and fast, chasing the high. 

"Ah... Gee... So tight", Frank groaned, leaning down to lie against Gerard's chest. Their bodies pressed together as Frank pushed into Gerard, filling him up, making him squirm. Gerard felt so ecstatically aware of Frank inside of him, his length pulsing, his heart beating rapidly, breathing heavily on to Gerard's neck. 

Heat pooled in Gerard's stomach, the aching urge to cum overtaking him. He threw his head back, hitting the pillow and Frank collapsed on top of him, still thrusting into him. Gerard's back arched, his hands pulling Frank as close as he possibly could, desperate to feel Frank everywhere. 

Frank came, filling Gerard with his hot cum, his mouth falling open, dirty moans spilling from him. Gerard followed after him, his cum shooting on to Frank's stomach. 

"Frank", Gerard breathed as he came down from his high. "God... That was..."

Gerard placed his hands over his face, covering his eyes and just wanting to stay in this moment with Frank forever. Frank placed a gentle kiss on Gerard's lips and pulled out. He tied off the condom, throwing it into the bin and curling up next to Gerard. Frank wrapped his hands around Gerard's waist, pulling their bodies flush together. 

"That was amazing", Frank whispered, his lips brushing against Gerard's ear. Gerard shivered a little, pushing against Frank's body, closing any distance. 

"Stay the night?", Gerard asked in a shy voice. 

"Course Gee", Frank promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading, if you enjoyed this please comment or leave kudos! This is also on wattpad, my username is @supernaturalfics666 x


End file.
